Between Curses and Blessings
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: In order to lift a curse that limits his powers, Envy must stay... and NOT kill... a certain volatile chibi... [EnvyEd AU]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. EnvyEd. AU. OOCness? Fluff XD;; Cheesiness, clicheness? A bit like Wing It's _When A Homunculus Gets Bored_, but the conditions and such are different :) Inspired by Tsubasa Chronicles, especially the punishment Tomoyo issued to Kurogane.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

"It was reported that you destroyed another village," A classy voice spoke from the throne, but her voice was tainted with disappointment and annoyance. The person she addressed continued to stare at her with that pair of violet cat-like eyes, lips stretched into a callous smirk. She almost sighed, but found out that she couldn't allow this _brat_ to know that he's starting to make her lose her patience.

The other person inspected his nails, donning a disinterested look. "Well, well, I'm terribly _sorry_ about that, _Your Highness_," The younger one drawled in a lazy-sounding voice, with sarcasm heavily dripping off the words.

"Envy..." The Queen said almost warningly, but the Sin ignored her. She knew it was a bad idea to put her son, the Prince, into the military. It seemed that he enjoyed fighting _too_ much. But still, she could find a way to cure her son's addiction with destruction and power.

Purple eyes, eyes that were too much like the Queen's, narrowed. "What, Dante?"

The insolent tone of his voice almost drove the Queen's guards to restrain the person, even though he was the Prince and the head of the military. Even though he was absurdly famous, due to his otherwordly strength.

Envy didn't like the look that came over Dante's face. She seemed to look like a mother who would send away her son, if it meant purging the evil from him.

"You need to control yourself and your powers," The woman said softly, and her hands flew together to form a complex series of seals. Envy tried to move away, to escape from that spell that he knew would bring harm to him, but he was bound to his seat. Envy's vision started to blur. He almost couldn't hear, couldn't understand, the words his _mother_ were speaking.

"I'm going to limit your powers, Envy." The floor he was sitting at became wavy, as though it suddenly became like a thick mass of water. He was sinking. Envy saw similar spells; the mass of water would suck him into another place, or maybe another time, another dimension. "In order to lift this curse, my son, you'd have to stay... and _not_ kill the person I'm going to send you to..."

Before Envy could even warp his mind into the odd conditions his mother sent for him, before he could even scream bloody murder, darkness enveloped his eyes, his figure, and then, he couldn't feel anymore.

* * *

**Between Curses and Blessings**

**Part One

* * *

**

_Drop. Drop. Drop._

Were those raindrops? Tears?

He didn't know.

_Drop. Drop_.

He felt numb. The pounding rain on his back didn't feel icy. The wet ground didn't feel dirty.

The torrents of raindrops fell towards the sturdy ground. It created a thick haze, blurring his vision.

_Drop. Drop._

He didn't know how long did he stay there, under the relentless beats of the rain, staring into the horizon, eyes trying to make out the form of the carriage that took his younger brother away. Blood oozed out from the cut on his thighs and his shoulder. His automail parts were in a messy wreck.

He wasn't strong enough to stop them. He wasn't strong enough to protect his brother.

_Drop._

He was known to have a strong willpower. _Move, legs, move_. He couldn't stand up.

There were no passersby walking out in the streets. There's nobody to help him.

_Move, arms, move_. He couldn't reach out, couldn't wave for attention.

He wanted to scream, to cry for help. _Move, lips, move!_ He couldn't utter a syllable.

The rain continued to pour harder. It seemed as though the heavy rain was trying to force him into the ground, to force him down.

Then, almost out of nowhere, a circle -something that looked like an alchemic circle- appeared in front of him. It was glowing with an eerie combination of ebony black and deep purple. He remained there, unable to move, transfixed into the sight of an intricate design rotating in front of his slumped form.

The rotation stopped. The circle split in half, like sliding doors, and shadowy mist appeared from the space opened. Golden eyes were wide with awe and nervousness.

A pale leg first came out. It was colored like the moon, only much smoother, much paler.

Another pale leg. A crimson-colored tattoo -of a serpent devouring its own tail- rested atop the lean leg.

The creature's torso appeared next, dressed almost pointlessly by a very short skort, plus one halter top.

Then, the creature's swan-like neck, followed by the long strands of emerald-hued hair.

The face emerged last, and the observer found that the person looked like an ethereal celestial being.

Cat-like eyes watched him. The golden-eyed male traced -with his eyes- the high cheekbones, the full lips, the inverted-triangle-headband, the pale skin.

The person that slinked out from the alchemic circle looked faintly annoyed, disgusted. He seemed to have remembered something at the sight of the amber-eyed teen. Then, the look disappeared, only to be replaced by a gleeful look.

"I'm Envy," The person said with a smirk, leaning too close to the slumped figure. "Nice to meet you, O-chibi-san."

Some bit of life seeped inside those amber-colored orbs. "C-Chibi...?" He repeated almost blankly. "Ch, I'm Edward Elric, not 'chibi'!"

The green-haired teen let out a sharp laugh at the childish-sounding complaint. He'd have to find the loophole in Dante's spell. In the meantime, he could tug along with this interesting teen.

Edward was still thinking about his brother that was lost to him. However, it didn't sound so hopeless as before. He could still search for his brother. He could still get Al back.

Envy carried Edward, with gentleness that was unfamiliar to him.

Edward allowed himself to be carried, with submission that was rare to him.

The rain has stopped.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Written because Wing It was complaining about the lack of EnvyEd :) Haha, she's right though. Soooo, I shall do my best to write more of this lovely pairing!!! EnvyEd RULES:)

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
